A Nymph's Tale
by xxxCutePyroHyperxxx
Summary: Cali thought she knew Mortals. I guess even Immortals dont know everything...


**Howdy all! I decided to try my hand at writing. Here goes nothing! **

**Disclaimer: I own all the characters. And the plot. That's about it. I don't own Cheetos, Johnny Depp, Red Bull, or anything else I mentioned. P.S, You can also find this story DeviantArt if you like that format more. Same name, same pen name of mine as well.(: Enjoy, and please comment!**

Cali Marissa Adams glanced out the window, her math teacher's voice forgotten. It's happening again, She mused as she stared out the window at the tall trees of Central park. Really the only few trees left in all of New York_. I must admit, Zeus knows how to punish._ Her urge to protect Nature, to live it, was too strong. But she had fought stronger. Cali shoved the urge deep within herself, trying to focus on the subject her teacher was droning on and on about. "And in conclusion, have a great day!" She blinked and gathered her things. Well. At least she didn't zone out long enough to notice the class leaving. Cali sighed and went to go look for her friends.

"Cali, just in time!" She had to hide her smile. Mortals. _What is time to an immortal?_

"Sorry guys. I kinda zoned out during math. Algebra is my Achilles heel." she grinned bashfully. They were used to it but that didn't stop them from poking fun at her for it. She walked into the lunch line to join her friends while playfully scowling at their jokes. _Ah. My friends. So very interesting._ There was Issa Sullivan, the blonde with a sweet face and a polar opposite mouth, Leila Jackson, a brunette that had read a little too many romance novels, and Marie Hart, a fiery red head that worships Broadway and Johnny Depp.

She glanced at Alexander Sullivan, Issa's big brother by a year, who noticed and waved. She waved back, even more enthusiastically. Then she mentally smacked herself for seeming too eager. Then she mentally smacked herself again for sounding like an idiot. It's so very fun to think that she had seen, lived, and loved Greek gods, plus that beefcake of an Adonis, and here she was, fawning over some teenage American boy. Pitiful. _Then again maybe he's a minor god…he can certainly pass off as one based on his looks_. Cali snuck a peek at his features, namely his eyes._ They must be contacts. No mortal's eyes can be THAT many shades of blue…even Issa's eyes are paler than that. The last shade of that blue I've seen was with Trident, but his were always cold, glaring. So what if I pointed out that Nereids can't survive outside a body of water? But Alec's eyes are warm and inviting. Always. They're such a bright color…almost sapphire_… Not to say his other features weren't gorgeous. Light blonde messy hair that fell right over his amazing eyes, the kind of lashes that girls would kill for and guys couldn't care less about, tanned skin, a sweet smile, a humor akin to hers and a mouth as devilish as his sister's, a toned body…Cali had to apologize feverishly to the freshman she just smashed into while having an embarrassed smile, thanks to her day-dreaming. _CALISTA MARISSA ADAMS! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!_ She shook her head as she tried to comply with her inner voice. He'd die soon anyway, and then Persephone would have her fun. Cali scrunched her features as she picked up her lunch.

_That's odd…I feel…jealous. Annoyed even. Maybe it's just because I wasn't able to walk through the park on my way here. Yes, it has nothing to do with the fact that I absolutely loathe the thought that Alec will be swept up by Persephone while Hades is busy. Not_ _related at ALL._ As she walked over with her friends, who were chattering amongst themselves on their way to the lunch table, Cali started contemplating ways to get rid of Persephone in most painful ways and getting off scot-free. None came to mind and she sighed dejectedly as she sat down next to Issa and Alec, who were currently arguing with Marie that Shakespeare did in fact steal most of his 'ideas'. Marie of course would have none of it and argued right back. _Oh Alec. Alec, Alec, Alec. Of course Shakespeare wrote it all on his own. I was there. Marie would have adored him as much as she adores Johnny Depp._

Oh yes. Cali, or, Calista is an immortal Greek dryad. Long, curly black hair she wears down and refuses to put in braids, much less a ponytail (I REFUSE to confine my hair!). She is blessed with vibrant green eyes that hold a mischievous glint in them and grace her features and has earned tanned skin due to being outside often. Very often.

A toned body thanks to running away from gods and monsters alike, with the occasional revenge-seeking dryad thrown into the mix. Cali has what most would call a demented sense of humor and loathes Abercrombie and Fitch with her entire being, preferring to wear jeans and tank tops with either Vans or sneakers. Her friends share the same ideals when it comes to fashion, opting for comfort over style, and aren't the least bit fazed by her humor, most of the time adding to it. She is currently under…probation, sentenced by the big guy Zeus himself. Why you may ask? You'll find out soon enough. Back to the story.

"ALEC! Just because you have no imagination at all to speak of, doesn't mean you can bash the GREATEST play writer in the history of forever! Tell him Cali!" Marie yelled over to her friend, all in good fun of course. Cali smiled yet again. "He isn't the greatest play writer in the world Marie!" Alec yelled back. "Isn't he Alec? Isn't he REALLY?" Cali retorted playfully. "Well, I don't know Marie," Leila said, putting in her two cents. "I think that Alec has a great imagination. Just look at how he asked out Samantha! It was SOO adorable! Setting up a whole scheme…" Cali tensed up. _Sam? I thought they broke up! Shit!_ Cali started to mumble death plans under her breath while saying it was for Alec's own good, all while as taut as a wire. Issa noticed and cocked a brow at her friend's suggestions. Most of them were borderline maniacal. She was so proud of her! She decided to throw her friend a bone while at the same time torturing her older brother. Killing two birds with one stone as it was.

"Well now I just want to contradict you Leila." Issa stated. "And no offense Big Brother," "Uh oh. That usually means that you WANT to hurt my feelings little sister." Alec said, mocking a sad face. Cali let up on her murder ideas and let Sam slip from her mind. _Oh well. People don't stay together forever. Sam'll be out of the picture soon, either Alec will dump her or Issa and I will kill her and stash the body. They'll probably mistake it for a dead hooker anyway._ She giggled evilly at the mental image of Sam floating in the Hudson and started to enjoy the show her friends where unknowingly putting on.

"Hey! I'm fun sized! AND AS I WAS SAYING, I don't think you guys make a great couple. I mean, where is she anyways? Bitching to her friends how everyone is 'after her man!'" Issa imitated Sam's voice with an eerie resemblance to the constant whine that Sam usually had. Alec, all playfulness gone, asked Issa in a mean voice, "Oh? And since when did you start to care Issa?" Issa frowned. "Look, all I'm saying is she used to hang out with us all the time. Now, she has 'no time' not even for her so-called boyfriend. " Cali moved in between the siblings and interrupted before a fight could start. "I think they work out fine. Sam has other friends too, she doesn't have to stalk her boyfriend constantly." She put her hand on his arm. "And that was really sweet of you to ask her out like that Alec. She's probably telling everyone what a great,"*eye twitch* "boyfriend she has." Alec smiled appreciatively at her, not noticing her eye spasm as Issa glared at what a traitor her friend was.

"Thanks Cali. I needed a kind word from a caring friend after my sister verbally abused me yet again." While Cali's eye started twitching again as she was referred to as a friend, Issa doubled her glare and was about to speak, probably yell at what a moron her brother's girlfriend was and how much of a traitor Cali was being, when a scream sounded out throughout the whole cafeteria. The table turned toward the source, about to yell with that New York finesse to just SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Samantha yelled with a fake annoying valley girl accent and a pitch only dogs should be able to reach, pointing to Cali's hand that was currently brushing Alec's hair with the express purpose to annoy him and mentally coo at its softness…while practically breathing down his neck and sitting in his lap. Hey, she's a dryad. She HATES loud noises. So, on instinct, she moved...on his lap. Oh shit. Here we go with a super bitch-fit. Cali moved quickly back to her previous seat, still pretty close to Alec who was looking at her apologetically because of how much of a bitch his girlfriend was being. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Sam started stomping over to the table, which was no easy feat for her. Her mini skirt and super tight tube top should have constricted all attempts at movement lest they rip and leave all her implants for the whole school to see.

"Samantha. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Jesus Christ, I'm fucking deaf now." Well. Looks like Issa got to talk after all. Samantha swung her head toward Issa, glaring. "Oh and just let this BITCH take away my boyfriend?" Sam sneered, quite unattractively in Issa's opinion. Then again, when IS Sam attractive? _NOW I'm pissed. Who the hell does this bottle blonde think she is sneering at Issa and trying to steal Alec from me?_ **Alec's girlfriend?** Cali ignored her second inner voice and was about to stand up to yell at said bitch about how much of a well, bitch she was being, but Alec stood up. "Hey, babe, it's fine. Nothing happened ok? Just friends, right Cali?" He looked expectantly over at her. Her friends could have sworn they saw her eye twitch. Again. Cali counted to five and put on a fake smile while mentally cursing at Alec for being such an oblivious jerk who should just sweep her up in his arms to declare his undying love to her so they can ride into the sunset to kill aliens at the arcade and watch horror movies to their hearts' content. "Of course Alec. Just friends." She looked over at Sam. "I think you owe me an apology." Sam gave her a dirty look. "Like hell I do Cali. Alec may think it was nothing, but I know you where trying to flirt with him. Too bad you couldn't flirt your way out of a speeding ticket."

Alec rolled his eyes oblivious to what his girlfriend just said; only hearing her tone. Sam was wearing a gloating look, like she's had her few share of speeding tickets and got out of all of them by being a whore. Issa was glowering because a bitch was dating her moron of a brother. Marie and Leila had had just about enough of Sam and were about to chew her out for being a bitch, when all of a sudden, something odd happened. Cali laughed. And laughed hard. "Y…yo…you think…that..I can't flirt?" She said, in between bursts of laughter. "Hon, don't even go there. Run along. See you later Alec. I think your girlfriend wants to spend time with you." Cali giggled. Alec looked confused and started wondering what the hell just happened when Sam leached onto his arm with a bear grip."Uh….ok…I guess…"

The dumbstruck natural blonde and the bottle blonde walked away, with Sam throwing a glare at the table when Alec wasn't looking. Issa stuck her tongue out like a mature sophomore and swung towards Cali who was still giggling like a mad woman. "What the hell Cali? Aren't you pissed?" "Not really…I mean, even if Sam is a wannabe blonde bimbo," Cali was down to the occasional giggle and sat down, "they are going out." Marie frowned and started planning an elaborate murder of a certain natural blonde who was way too oblivious. Issa shook her head and sat down, muttering at how much a bitch Sam was while glaring at her lunch. Leila was glowing, her eyes sparkling with happy tears and a huge sappy grin on her face. "Cali! YOU LOVE HIM!" The romantic brunette yelled excitedly. Issa, Marie and Cali were eating their lunch that consisted of pizza, energy drinks and Cheetos.

"We already knew that genius." Issa stated, scowling and cursing the lunch lady who ignored her request for a cheese pizza and instead gave her pepperoni, while picking off the cursed meat wishing she'd gone for a salad. The other two happily ate their pizza, loving pepperoni and hating vegetables. "Oh. Well, what are you going to do?" Leila continued to ask, while sitting down in her seat. "You can't just let her have him!" Cali looked skeptically at her romance driven friend over her Red Bull. "Leila, if he wanted to go out with me, he would have asked already. It's fine, really. It's just a simple infatuation, nothing more." Leila was distraught as the other two were muttering at how bad a liar Cali was. Whatever the feeling was, it wasn't simple. And everyone, except a really stupid Alec, knew it.

**Like?**

**Love?**

**Hate?**

**How am I to know if you don't comment!**

**-CutePyroHyper**


End file.
